You didnt need me, but I need you
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: Riddick never needed anybody, but one kid he saves from monsters weasles her way into his murderous arms and finds comfort and safety in them, he leaves, they didnt need him, but he soon finds out, she has left more than an impression on him. NewUps!
1. Chapter 1

It was storming when he had decided to leave her with the holy man. He had left in the middle of the night, he knew she felt safe and content by the way she smelt when he wrapped his huge murderous arms around her. He could never smell fear on her that she harbored for him, it was always from the monsters he had saved her from. The only thing about leaving her behind was losing her trust but they didn't need him not a convict like him, settling down for the few weeks to take a breathe of fresh air had been making him antsy already. He was never one to sit still long, he always liked being on a ship, it was more than any home to him than any house on any planet. He had gotten used to the whole containment, he was happy with solitude. He told himself that the kid would get over it, she would learn to defend herself against the monsters that haunted her in her sleep, that the holy man would make her go to school and she would grow up and be smart, she would never have blood on her hands or know the art of killing or have to run. Silently he made his way down the stairs, a lamp was on in the living room, he smelt Imam he knew exactly what Riddick was doing, he had been around when Riddick had traded the skiff in for a bigger and better ship. Imam saw him buy the supplies and refuel for his travels, Riddick walked outside the house, shutting the door softly.

"So, you are going to leave her just like that?" Imam a little disappointed,

"You and her don't need to be around a con like me, she needs a life, one I cant give her, I leave her in your care, make sure she gets a life, keep her safe, if anything happens to her, I will have your head," Riddick lowly threatened him. Riddick turned to walk away,

"What if I don't take her in?" Imam spoke up,

"Holy man, you would do best to take the kid, you lost three of your own, she needs you just as you need her, take the kid Imam, because she will be killed by mercs if I take her now," Riddick growled. Imam nodded,

"May God be merciful on you my friend, we are forever in your debt," Imam strongly.

"Then repay me by making sure she gets a good education, keep her safe," Riddick bellowed lowly.

"I will," Imam nodded,

"And no God has ever been merciful to me," Riddick seethed. Imam watched him leave with one black duffle bag.

_~Please God have mercy on Jack and myself as I take on this role.~_ Imam closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly as he walked back into his house. An hour later Jack woke up breathing hard and jerking up and running across the hall to Riddick's room. She carefully opened the door and lightening struck outside the bedroom windows to reveal the inevitable, Jack stared at the neatly made bed, she automatically freaked out, going through the closet and drawers, she only found a few items he had left behind. A white t-shirt, a shiv, and something she never thought he would ever part with, a steel ring. She grabbed all of the items and backed herself into the corner of the room, the bone shiv in her hand and in the other hand she grasped the t-shirt and the steel ring. Her heart seemed to stop working as she slid down to the floor, when she was able to breath again, it came out in a high pitch shriek, Imam came running, he flipped on a light in Riddick's temporary room and found her shaking and clutching a few things of Riddick's. Slowly Imam approached her but she turned to the wall to hug it, she shook her head, her mouth was moving but nothing was coming out,

"Jack, I'm sorry, he's gone, you knew he couldn't…" Imam stopped with his words as he watched her drop everything and put her hands over her ears and clench her eyes shut.

"Jack, I'm not going to hurt you, it's me Imam, just, please, calm down," Imam reaching out to try and help her up, she shuddered still, Imam bent down on his knees,

"Come here Jack, its going to be okay, you and I were both in danger and he saved us, we are alive because of him and he knew if he stayed he would be putting us in greater danger," Imam knowing she had had another nightmare of those awful blood-thirsty creatures.

_~No, he got antsy of staying in one place for too long and knew I couldn't take care of myself, that's why he didn't take me with him, but no more, I wont be a weak little kid, I'll fend the monsters off now, don't need him or Imam to comfort me, don't need anyone.~_ Jack thought. Imam was closer to her now,

"Leave me," Jack growled lowly,

"Jack…" Imam being interrupted,

"I wont say it again," Jack coldly seethed. Imam slowly got up and walked to the doorway,

"I'm here if you need me," Imam shutting the door but leaving the light on. Jack's breathing was erratic, her eyes were wild, like a wild animal.

_~You have no idea what you are creating, Riddick.~_ Jack growling to herself. And so it begins....a new animal who has been hiding in a small framed body will be released soon.


	2. He's got a brother!

**Morning Comes **

Jack woke to find herself in the corner of the room, Riddick's room, alone. Slowly she got up laid the t-shirt on the bed and the shiv, she took the ring with her to her room and found a choker-like piece of leather that had a little charm on it and took the charm off and placed the ring on the leather choker and snapped the clasp shut, she fingered the ring in the mirror and nodded, thinking it was a perfect charm, and no one would dare try to take it off. She could smell breakfast being prepared by Imam downstairs, she grabbed her clothes for school and walked to the bathroom. Taking her clothes off in a swift flowing movement she turned and bent over to turn the water on, turning it to full hot, she need it after the rough night, she stepped in and closed the glass doors as the spray of hot water hit her stomach, she growled in acceptance of the harsh hot spray that might actually sooth her. She scrubbed her body down with springtime soap, feeling absolutely defiled by the way last night had left her. Riddick had never touch her in a sexual way but him leaving like he had had made her body ache as if she had been hung by the ceiling and whipped over and over again causing her back to split into bleeding craters, her skin felt as if he had burned her alive.

_~He never cared for me.~ _Jack thought harshly, the hot water had made her feel a little better because she had already hardened herself when it came to no one giving a shit about her. Slowly she turned the water off and slid back the glass door and stepped out. She grabbed her towel and stepped back into the tub to dry off so she wouldn't leave puddles in the floor. After she dried off she slung her damp hair up into a ponytail since she didn't go as far as shaving it all off and threw her clothes on. Black cargo pants and a tight white short sleeve shirt, she grabbed her dirty laundry and headed downstairs, she threw her clothes in the dirty hamper by the washing machine and sat down at her regular spot at the table.

"Where are you going, I already called the school and told them you were sick today," Imam explained, Jack looked up at him with no readable expression on her cold stone face.

"Out," Jack growled as she looked at her plate and looked at Riddick's usual spot at the table, she stared at the empty chair for a minute and then quickly shoved her food down and stood up, pushing her chair back with a squeak of its legs and walked over to the sink and laid her plate down with the fork clanking against the plate, she drank her milk and put the empty glass in the sink on top of her empty plate. Imam knew she hurt so maybe some fresh air would do her good, what he didn't know was in the small of her back and half down her pants she carried the bone handled shiv that Riddick left behind. She walked to the front door and unlocked it and walked out with the slam of the door sounding through the house.

"God have mercy on me and the young one," Imam strongly as he looked at the ceiling.

**In Town **

Jack didn't care about the little shops in the market, she was on a mission, to find someone who could teach her how to fight and how to fight well. She kept walking till she came to the very end of town, she heard fighting going in a large house of a sort, the door was half slid open so she walked in. It was a dojo of sorts,

_~Interesting indeed.~ _Jack smirked. She watched as the instructor walked around and helped the students if they needed it and noticed him eying her body, he eventually made his way over to her.

"Do you like what you see? Are you interested in becoming a student?" the instructor asked, she nodded once.

"The class is $800 for everything I teach, you get stealth, you can sneak up on anyone in the dark and daylight and gut 'em without them even knowing what hit 'em, agility, swiftness, courage, the whole deal," the instructor having a sort of toughness in his voice.

"You remind me of someone, can I ask your name?" Jack confused to why he smelt a little like Riddick, he smirked,

"He told me you might come this way, it's JB Riddick," the instructor holding his hand out to shake, Jack raised an eyebrow,

"You're his brother?" Jack leaning forward and whispering,

"Yes, and you are Jack I presume?" JB shaking her hand,

"Yes," Jack huffed,

"Got one hell of a grip there kid, your training is already paid in full, you can join us today if you like," JB explained. Jack growled,

"Not looking for handouts from that fat bastard, I'll get you the money by the end of the training," Jack strongly. JB nodded,

"He left ya sleeping, didn't he?" JB knowing his brother.

"Yeah, don't care either, don't need him," Jack growled again,

"Okay, first things first, you gotta get that fury controlled, I'll work privately with you each day for five hours," JB explained.

"Sounds great, I'm off for today," Jack walking in the dojo and taking a place in the back of the room and ready for him to instruct her.

_~This guys doesn't seem anything like Riddick.~ _Jack thought as she watched the instructor walk to the front of the dojo. She started following the exercises that JB was teaching, JB kept his eyes on her, he knew she would be a fast learner, he could already tell by the way she followed through with her movements, snapping her arms out in her swift and powerful punches along with her kicks. She wasn't just some weak little girl,

_~Looks like Riddick would have noticed this, although she probably cant take care of herself, and knowing Riddick he wouldn't let this kid get that close.~ _JB thought. Jack did slow workout breathing as she went through each exercise. JB came by,

"You're a fast learner aren't you?" JB smirked.

"Slow down, you die is what I've always found through life," Jack concentrated on her movements. Class ended and Jack was at a loss on what to do now, feeling her rage flow back through her veins like acid running through her veins, her reaction was scratching her wrist but it only seemed to speed up the spreading of the rage. JB grabbed her wrists.

"Stop, you'll scratch yourself raw Jack, come with me, you have to keep busy or the rage will turn into blind fury and that takes a while to get over," JB taking her upstairs to his loft home.

**In JB's Home **

He grabbed a Jack Daniels from the fridge and tossed her a water.

"Nice little set up you got here," Jack looking around,

"Thanks, come on the computer is this way," JB leading the way. Jack was curious to want to learn everything she possibly could from this man that was Riddick's other half. JB flipped the light on, it was a den with all the new technology that had been put out on the market. Jack gawked at the room,

"Damn man, where the hell did you get money for the shit? This room alone is probably um…1.5 million!" Jack looking around carefully to pick up every detail.

"Actually one-mill, I got some cheap from friends in high places," JB getting the laptop ready.

"Where can I get friends like that?" Jack growled, catching herself as she remembered the similar question she had asked Riddick.

"Gotta get people to owe you," JB laughed.

"Come here, I'm gonna teach ya a few things about these machines, sit," JB patting the chair beside him. Jack sat down, she watched as JB pulled up an account of his.

"You wanna know how to get rich just by sitting here?" JB smirked,

"Hell yeah," Jack's eyes lit up, JB smirked,

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" JB laughed a bit, Jack growled,

"I picked up some bad habits from your brother," Jack huffed,

"Right, okay, well, first we'll have to get ya a computer and I'll show ya how to safeguard your stash, okay, lets get you an account, sit here, I'll walk you through it, first you start slow, taking a few thousand from each rich fucker who don't know their missing it," JB smiling evilly.

"So that's why you haven't been caught?" Jack assumed out loud, JB put his finger to the tip of his nose and pointed to her.

"That and you don't leave a paper trail, when you go to buy anything with cash, go in disguise, and don't tell them your real name, and a big no no is spending your money all in one place," JB strongly.

"And last but not least, you can't live like you have money," JB flipping a hidden switch and everything he had expensive laying out and sitting out in broad daylight all disappeared.

"Shit, I got to learn how to do that," Jack grinning big,

"So, teach me how to crack codes," Jack still smiling, JB taught her how to crack codes and by the end of the day she had it down.

"Well, little lady, you are a rich kid indeed! Lets go find you a new laptop that can take the heat," JB smiling. They went to town, in search of one of his good buddies that ran a computer store. Jack was quiet on the way,

"Let me do the talking, you just play along," JB lowly. Jack nodded as she fell behind, she was sizing him up against his brother, they were both big guys though Riddick was a few inches taller, more built, JB had a full head of hair, which was black and was pulled back into a ponytail that rested on his back. JB smirked,

"Yes, we are similar but not that similar," JB knowing exactly what she was doing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to compare you to him, all due respect even though he did save me, I think you are the better one," Jack explained.

"Listen we can talk about it back at the dojo but not here, in the streets," JB lowly.

"Right, right, sorry," Jack whispered, JB grabbed her arm,

"Don't ever be sorry," JB strongly, Jack nodded, they made their way through the supper crowd and to the computer store.


	3. Abandonment issues

**Hey my friendly reviewers and fans, sorry this is so slow but it gets better i promise, im trying to update my stuff so bare with me. here is the next installment so, please enjoy!**

* * *

**At the Computer Store**

The little bell above the door tinkled as JB and Jack entered the store, a man poked his head out from behind a curtain,

"Damen, get your ass out of the back, I need to see new inventory, the best and most durable laptop you got, my niece here is turning 15 tomorrow and I'm buying her the works," JB putting his arm around her shoulders. The clean shaven man came out from the back and smiled,

"Bruce here talks all about his little Kate all the time, hell half the time I think he's talking about those cats that keep running in the streets, he refers to you as Kat as a little nickname around here," Damen, the store owner explained as he laughed a little, Jack smirked,

"Yeah, he's worse over the phone, he calls me kitty cat, and now since I'll be staying with him permanently I can only imagine how worse it will get," Jack playing along.

"So, let the kid see the merchandise," JB explained.

"Why don't you guys come in the back, I've got to find it first, but it's the top of the line, it can handle anything," Damen lifting the counter and hanging the 'I'll be back in ten minutes' on the door and locking it. JB motioned for Jack to come with him, Jack followed him in the back, Damen was behind her,

"So Uncle B been training ya yet?" Damen asked,

"Yeah, I sat in on a class today," Jack explained.

"Yeah, she's going to wind up taking the classes over and putting me out in the streets," JB smirked,

"Come on Brucy, I wouldn't do that to you, you could stay as my assist when you get old," Jack laughing as she patted him on the back.

"Sounds like you gotta touchy kid on your hands there Brucy," Damen laughed. Jack growled,

"Easy there Kat, don't scratch his eyes out, might wanna watch it D, she hates being called a kid," JB strongly.

"Right, sorry k…Kate, okay, lets find that equipment ya looking for," Damen opening some crates.

"We'll need the security, the top of the line stuff for her computer too, I'm going to teach her the trade," JB strongly,

"Better watch out for this guy Kate, he'll get ya in trouble with the setting up securities for people who need new lives," Damen strongly.

"I'm sure there are some that can't seem to let their past go and some will probably let their past catch up with them and it will kill them, I'm happy to help them out, if I can," Jack boasted.

"Damn woman, you must have watched too many earth movies," Damen shaking his head, he found the laptop, it was a black box that looked like a tool box from the outside with the word 'Tough' was imprinted on the outside.

"This baby here is called a Tough notebook, tough to handle anything, and big enough memory and speed to do anything and everything," Damen opening it and letting Jack look it over. Damen opened another crate and got out the hardware that came with it, along with the best security setup there was.

"All of it and I'll even throw in a case for $15,000," Damen thinking it was a good deal, JB let out a whistle,

"That's a bit steep, how about 13?" JB eying the machine.

"Come on Bruce, that's a good deal, fine $14,500," Damen trying his best to get what he wanted for everything,

"Come on D, give me a better price than that, how about $14,000," JB haggling,

"Alright fine $14,000 and you have the package, damn Bruce, you can't ever give me what I want for the stuff," Damen huffed.

"Why pay full price when I can haggle?" JB smiling, Jack picked up the rest of the stuff and walked to the front to pay.

"It was good doing business with ya Bruce, and Kate enjoy your birthday present, listen to your uncle and you'll live life to the fullest, you'll fly by the seat of your pants," Damen laughed as he rung them up and put her laptop in a case and placed the hardware and other things for the computer into the case pockets.

"Yeah, thank you Damen, and thank you Uncle Brucy, this is the best birthday present I ever got," Jack hugging JB.

"Just take good care of it, better last ya for a good long while," JB hugging her back. They took the laptop back to the dojo.

* * *

**Security and codes**

JB and Jack moved up to his loft home, JB sat down in his bedroom, Jack pulled out her laptop,

"I'm going to set you up with a new id to use for your accounts, we'll put some on a credit chip and some in the bank, and pass it off as I gave you the money for your birthday, what do you want your name to be?" JB typing in her information.

"Kyra…I want to be your daughter," Jack explained, JB smirked,

"Kyra Johnson," JB strongly and proudly said as he typed up her new information.

"Johnson?" Jack raised an eyebrow,

"Bruce Johnson, at your service," JB smiling. Jack laughed at him and watched him put in the fake information.

"Interesting, so you gonna show me how to do those?" Jack showing interest,

"Eventually, but first is security," JB strongly.

"The background stuff first, so no one can steal my money and I wont get caught right?" Jack smiling,

"Correct, after you get really good with security, I'll show you how to hack into anything, without getting caught," JB patting her on the shoulder. They worked on her account, then they secured her money in the bank and then sat around and talked.

"So, you think I'm better than him?" JB asked, a little confused to what made him better than Riddick.

"Well, you aren't selfish, you don't run away from everything or everyone, you seem like a very caring person," Jack explained.

"Running is the only thing he knows, he left you because he cares, he wants you to have a life that no one ever gave him, killing is all he knows, he started killing when we were younger, I was ten years old and he was 15, someone broke into our house and slaughtered our mother, they were going after dad when Riddick came out of the shadows and killed the guy, my father told Riddick to run and he has been running ever since, but you just made it harder for him kid, I saw the look in his eyes when he came to me, the humanity you put back into his life, you left an impact on his life, because of that you will see him again," JB smirked.

"I don't count on it," Jack abruptly leaving the table, JB struck a nerve with her.

"You've been abandon before, haven't you?" JB going after her,

"Yeah, it's not something I want to talk about either, you know, I thought he was different than the others but I guess he proved me wrong on that when he found someone to dump me on, he should have just left me to die on that planet, the pain wouldn't have been slow, he should have ghosted me when Johns told him to," Jack growled.

"Hey, lets go for a run, you'll be able to get rid of this rage you got flowing freely in your veins," JB gripping her shoulder.

"Sure, why the hell not, might sleep better if I exhausted my body," Jack shrugged and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and followed him out. For the rest of the day they ran, five miles, Jack had enough rage running through her bloodstream that she actually kept up with JB's pace. When they came back to JB's place she barely made it up the stairs, where she collapsed onto the couch. JB walked over to the couch and noticed she was already passed out from exhaustion. He shook his head, as he rubbed his sweaty neck, he picked up the phone and call Imam.

"Hey its Bruce, Kate's going to stay here tonight she's already passed out from exhaustion on the couch," JB explained.

"Good, maybe she'll sleep well tonight, I was wondering if she ever found your place, just make sure she makes it to school tomorrow," Imam speaking in code over the phone in case it wasn't secure.

"Will do," JB hanging up, he placed a throw over her legs, he slowly pulled her boots off, then her socks.

"Rid…dick, don't go," Jack mumbled in her sleep, JB stared at her,

"Damn it Riddick, go and crush her," JB growled.

"Please, stay," Jack quivered, JB ran his fingers through his long black hair,

"Sorry kid," JB mumbled as he walked to the bathroom and took a shower. JB didn't know how much his brother had crushed her but he knew it was pretty bad. Jack woke up around midnight, she looked around the room, she heard someone breathing deeply in the room, she smelt the air and smelt a faint line of Riddick.

"JB, you okay?" Jack sitting up,

"Yeah, just making sure the dreams aren't haunting you," JB softly, Jack rubbed her face and ran her fingers through her hair,

"It's more like reality hitting me in the face in the mornings," Jack sighed.

"Wanna talk about it?" JB softly,

"No, the past, my past is nothing to be dealt with," Jack closed her eyes.

"Just answer me one thing, have you had a nice home, or a father and a mother to take care of you, have you ever felt safe with someone?" JB asked. Jack rolled her eyes,

"I was told my mother had died in a freak accident of some sort, but I remember seeing a woman who could have been her when my foster parents abandoned me in a store when I was five years old, they gave me 50 credits and told me to go pick out something to buy, from then on I lived in the streets, you know how it is for street rats, no one ever notices us, they don't wanna notice, but I remember there was one woman that actually saw me, she gave me $100 in cash and blessed me with a kiss to my forehead and left, I remember feeling tears on my cheeks but they weren't mine, a kid can't survive on pity, but then I found a job in a workhouse, I had enough money for some food and actually manage to buy a pair of clothes and shoes, only time I ever felt safe was in Riddick's arms when he chased the nightmares away, which I made a mistake of allowing him to ever get too close to me, no, me getting too close him, a con who is wanted as a way of getting a payday, but I didn't care who he was or what he had to do to survive, I guess life is cruel to us all, there is no God, just as Riddick said, or my mother and those people wouldn't ever had thought of abandoning me," Jack staring at him with cold, dull eyes.

"Has anyone ever physically hurt you?" JB softly asked,

"Um…yeah, they whipped me a few times in the workhouse and my foster father, he, um…he raped me," Jack standing up,

"Damn Jack, I'm…" JB being interrupted,

"I didn't tell you my past just for you to give pity on me, I'm alive, I survived all that shit, I guess I need to go back to Imam's place," Jack folding the blanket,

"Stay Jack, I want to give you a stable place to stay, be a father to ya," JB strongly. Jack was surprised, it took her a few minutes to say anything,

"Look JB, I don't trust anyone, I like what we are now, I guess I could call you a friend, but I can't accept that, one, you would leave me just as the rest has, two, I don't want to lose the friendship we got going on now, three, I wouldn't know if you were doing it out of pity or you truly want me around, we have known each other a full day and while we both know about one another's past we don't truly know each other," Jack strongly.

"I truly believe in giving people a chance, to give them a shot at living life, that's why I give people new identities, I give them money from my own stash to help them leave their past, but please, at least stay the night tonight, I will take you back to Imam in the morning, get a shower, I'll get you some pajamas and a shirt of mine to wear for the night," JB strongly.

"Sure, I'll stay just for tonight, since its late, thank you JB, you know for the offer," Jack trying to smile, JB gave her a smile,

"Sure kid, just so you know I would love to have you as my kid, who wouldn't, your strong, smart, and one day you will help many people just as I have, I'll go get you some clothes," JB messing her hair up, Jack laughed a little,

_~Crazy old guy, just like his brother, but he is nice.~ _Jack thought, she sat and waited for JB to bring her some clean clothes. When he returned he gave her the clothes and kissed her on the forehead,

"Come on, I'll show you to the bathroom," JB leading her by the hand in the dark. He flipped on the light on and showed her where the towels and wash cloths were.

"Don't be afraid to run the hot water down, work out some of that tension in your body, you'll rest better," JB explained. Jack stared at him,

"What?" JB confused, Jack hugged him, JB smiled and hugged her back, he closed his eyes wishing she would let him be her father figure she longed for. Slowly he let her go,

"Rest easy tonight Jack, you'll need it for tomorrow afternoon, not going to go easy on ya like today, we're going to build those muscles tomorrow," JB squeezing on her puny upper arms.

"Good, let the games begin," Jack smirking,

"That's my girl, goodnight Jack," JB leaving and shutting the door. Jack locked the door and stripped, slowly she stepped in the shower and turned the hot water on full, she growled at the hot strong spray, welcoming it as it hit her tensed muscles.

"Riddick," Jack groaned as she pressed her hands to the wall of the shower, letting the water fall onto her back, slowly she turned and let the hot spray work her muscles loose. When the water turned cold she turned it off and stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel and dried off, she slipped the clothes on, she felt like she was wearing Riddick's shirt just like those times she would sneak into his room at Imam's place and steal one of his shirts to sleep in but Riddick always knew she had came and went with actually seeing her because of his extra strong senses, she always left a cinnamon and Lavender smell behind which told him that she would always be calm but always have some fury inside him and that's what drove him to leave in the end. It had drove him crazy the way that her lavender smell could calm his nerves but the cinnamon smell would always make his animal side crazy, trying to break free and take the kid Riddick had saved, and fuck her so hard against the wall, any wall in the holy man's house, even her nightly rituals were getting to him, they would hug and she would kiss him on the forehead. When the monsters came crawling into Jack's nightmares she would come into his room and sneak in his bed, sometimes he would be asleep and woke up holding a shiv to her throat, but he never saw or smelt fear coming from Jack, she had just simply said:

"Riddick, it's me, Jack, I won't hurt you," and his animal side would catch a scent of the lavender and calm down, when Jack didn't have a nightmare Riddick missed her company, his arms would always feel cold and empty. One night he had longed to have her close so he would come into her room and the next morning she would find herself entwined with his muscular arms engulfing her tiny framed body, when she had asked why he had come to her he just simply stated that he couldn't sleep, it wasn't like he was lying to her, he couldn't sleep because he was getting used to having her there, to calm him down and relax him enough so he could sleep. Jack shook the memories from her mind and being completely dressed in her borrowed sleepwear she opened the bathroom door, the light glittered to the sofa bed that had been made with clean sheets and nice fluffy pillows and a warm blanket.

_~JB really cares for me, he's a nice guy, but I still wonder, does he do it all out of pity for me?~_ Jack seeing him making a harsh expression from the bathroom light hitting his sleeping closed eyes.

"Jack," he growled, Jack's mouth opened a little,

_~Just like him.~_ Jack thought and she turned and cut the light off.

"What are you doing in a chair?" Jack softly as she made her way over to the bed,

"Gonna watch over you, make sure the monsters don't get you," JB mumbled.

"I've got them now, Riddick left me his shiv," Jack looking at it in her hand,

"I see that, get some rest Jack," JB strongly.

"Thank you JB, you know for everything that you are doing for me," Jack strongly as she laid down with her finger clasped tightly on the shiv.

"Jack, I only hope one day you'll learn that I do it because I honestly care about ya," JB staring into her eyes.

"Yeah, I think I'll soon learn that," Jack smirking,

"Just don't abandon me alright?" Jack keeping eyes contact with him,

"Never Jack," JB strongly. Jack let her eyelids close over her eyes that were starting to burn and fell fast asleep.


	4. Getting the Hell out

**Meanwhile **

Riddick was stuck on his ship alone and trying to sleep but he was tossing and turning and finally rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

"Jack," Riddick growled, he sat up and hung his legs off the side of the bed, letting his heavy boots hit the floor, he rubbed his face and growled. There was a picture laying on the nightstand by his bed, he grabbed it, staring at it and wondered why and when he had become so dependent on a little girl like her. He couldn't sleep because he felt guilty just leaving her like that, he hoped she would find his brother and that it would help her to feel a little better since she would have a part of him there, his better half, at least his brother wouldn't leave her over something so stupid, so trivial, and he wasn't a wanted con with a high bounty on his head, so he could watch her and be the stable one in her life if Jack would let him. Hell, there was even Imam, the holy man, but Riddick figured Jack wouldn't believe in any God after he had left her like he did, and Imam would probably try and get her to believe in his God.

"Just hang in there kid, I'll come back for you one day," Riddick strongly as he made for the gym to work his frustration out.

* * *

**One Year Later **

Kyra still lived with Imam, she still remained silent, not speaking a word but she was strong, had stealth and almost every move she made was perfected. JB was very proud of her, he was teaching her how to fix ships and actually had a job on the weekends at a ship garage, working on the little stuff first. Kyra was a natural at everything she did, even the security, JB's house and Imam's house was wired so well that no one could get in without the occupants in the house knowing. Kyra still ran her five miles each day to run away from her thoughts of the one who had abandoned her, she often wondered why he saved her just to turn around and crush her like everyone else had in her past. Kyra and JB covered each others backs and were good friends even though she didn't talk, and when Kyra wasn't around at the dojo JB would get in touch with Riddick or rare occasions and gave him updates on Jack's life, tonight was one of those special occasions.

"Hey Byron, it's Bruce, how goes it?" JB on the com,

"Rough nights, how's your kid?" Riddick going by the identity of Byron, he rubbed his face.

"Ah, monsters after ya again?" JB asked with a grin on his face,

"Nah, more like don't have any company in the bed," Riddick talking about Jack,

"Well, well, well," JB's grin growing bigger.

"So, what about you and your kid, getting along any better?" Riddick growled.

"Well, she's excelled in everything she does but she's got no friends, she doesn't talk but we get along well, you should…shit…." JB's com cutting out.

"Bruce!" Riddick bellowed out,

"Damn it," Riddick hitting coordinates for Helion Prime. JB's alert had sounded, he grabbed up his duffle bag he always had packed in case of something like this, and he hit the underground tunnels he had found, if he went the right way, he would pop out in an alley by the holy man's house. JB was smart enough to hide fire power in his tunnels, so he stocked up and made his way to the back alley and hopefully Kyra would figure out what was going on before whatever, whoever was hitting them got to her and Imam.

* * *

Kyra felt something was off, she armed herself with two shivs and grabbed her duffle bag that she had kept incase Riddick ever came back, in it contained clothes and her laptop, slowly she made her way towards Imam's room, ready to attack, but she smelt it before she opened the door to the bedroom, the copper smell of blood, it was strong, she pushed the door back and found Imam and his pregnant wife slaughtered, she jerked around on high alert, tin men came for her, she sent them out of the room, stabbing them in the neck, and anywhere else that she thought her shiv would do damage, the men were heavily covered with protection. Finally she threw two over the balcony, sending them crashing into the dinning table and the glass coffee table down below. She turned around knowing full well there was two more behind her, but she turned around a bit too late, they came at her, cutting her deep with their swords, she grabbed them but she lost her footing and brought them with her down the stairs with her, she hit her head on the wall,

"You god damn bastards," Kyra screamed and unleashed her animal on them, slicing through their armor and cutting them up. When JB popped out of the tunnels he found that Imam's place was already ran sacked.

"God damn it!" JB cursed lowly as he hid in the darkness of the ally to get to Imam's back door. Slowly he pushed opened the door, armed with his gun ready to shoot whatever or whoever these bastards were. He walked through the house that had been turned upside down, he found Kyra on the stairs, her arm broke, her leg pouring blood, two shivs still in her hands, cuts on her arm, a gash in her neck.

"Kyra, come on kid, talk to me, please," JB whispered, Kyra slowly opened her eyes,

"Hey, there's my girl, come on, we're getting out of here," JB strongly, he got her up and carried her in his arms out the door.

"They…killed Imam," Kyra choking up blood,

"Don't try to talk, I'm going to get us a ship and we're leaving, right now," JB strongly.

* * *

**At the Dock's **

JB found a couple of ships, small and medium ones. JB looked around for anyone that may be standing by them, it was dead, nothing, no people, no noise except for the screaming in the far off distance. JB picked a medium black ship, JB looked down at Kyra, he knew she was going to die if he didn't do something soon. JB broke the security lock on the door, he walked up onto the ramp, then shut the door back, he quickly took her to the co-pilot's chair and strapped her in,

"Hey kid, hang in there," JB strongly, he got strapped into the pilot's chair and started the engine up, but then he felt it, the cold steel of a handgun at the temple of his head,

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" a deep gruff came bellowing out behind him.


	5. New Company

Kyra coughed up more blood as the guy behind JB held him at gun point,

"You aren't going anywhere till you fuckin' tell me what the hell you think you are doing on my ship and in my chair," a deep growl came,

"We have to get out of here, look you see those tin machines, I'll pay you to get us off this planet, and the kid can do any kind of repairs you need done to this ship," JB strongly.

"How much?" the guy harshly asked,

"$50,000 and the skills that the kid has, just let me get us out of here right now," JB shouted. The guy looked over at Kyra for the second time,

"The kid looks half dead," the guy narrowing his eyes at her,

"I'm not a kid," Kyra growled, causing her to cough up more blood.

"Shit, she's got a busted lung, what the hell?" they guy looking out at the tin men.

"Move, out of my chair now!" the guy screamed, JB quickly unstrapped and jumped up, the guy sat down and strapped in and started to back out, when he was at the edge of the dock he fired two missiles, blowing up the planet. JB was knocked on his ass when the guy jetted off out into space, when they were a good distance away the ship was put on auto. The guy smirked as he looked over at Kyra,

"God damn it, hey old man, your kid stopped breathing," the guy growled out,

"She dies, you lose your money and your life, help her!" JB having a gun aimed at his head. The guy took her out of the chair and laid her down on the floor, he started pumping her chest.

"God damn it kid, come on breathe," JB strongly whispered, the guy started punching her chest, he gave her mouth to mouth again and she started coughing up more blood, he lifted her in his arms, he took off running to the med bay.

"Where are you taking her?" JB following him,

"To the med bay, you want her to live right, she's going to have to have surgery done," the guy explained.

* * *

**In the med bay**

Slowly the guy laid her down,

"No surgery," Kyra started kicking and punching,

"Damn it woman, grab her legs, tie her down with the restraints," the guy ordered JB. JB tied her ankles down as the guy tied her arms down,

"What's your name?" Kyra huffed,

"Drake, look I have the best damn med bay in the galaxy, you'll be fine," Drake growled,

"What the hell do you care, you're in it for the money," Kyra looking at him even though she was blind at the moment.

"Wait…greed is your creed, you are a fucking merc!" Kyra trying to struggle out of her restraints.

"You know nothing of who I am, assumption is mother of all fuck ups, nighty night," Drake giving her something through an IV to knock her out. Drake started running the scan,

"Broken ribs, broke arm, collapsed lung, damage to brain leaving her blind, internal bleeding…" the machine being interrupted,

"Damn it DM, just tell me what the fuck to do," Drake bellowed,

"Remove her clothes, I'll be able to do the rest," the machine explained.

JB stared at the guy helping Kyra, he looked half JB's age standing 6'2, blonde hair down to his shoulders, blue piercing eyes, built and had an earring in his ear.

"Is there anything I can do?" JB holding his panic in,

"What's your name?" Drake getting Kyra's clothes cut off.

"Bruce," JB stated sharply,

"Go to the cockpit, watch for any trouble that may come our way, if you get in trouble, there's a red toggle switch for missiles, do not hesitate," Drake gritted out as he took some bottled water and cleaned some dried blood off of Kyra. JB ran off to scout for any trouble,

"God damn it kid," Drake looking at her ripped up body, he threw some more water on her broken body to clean more of the blood off. While DM worked its magic, Drake was made to stay in case Kyra stopped breathing, which she did twice. Drake watched as the machine worked, it fixed her lung, then worked on the internal bleeding.

"Drake I need you to get the synthetic blood, she needs three pints of it," DM ordered. Drake got up and got the synthetic blood from the fridge, he walked back over and fixed another IV up for the blood. Kyra moaned, Drake grabbed the sedative and fixed a needle,

"Is it over?" Kyra groaned.

"You're safe now, the surgery is almost over, you'll be alright," Drake giving her the sedative through the IV he had in her other arm. Kyra went back under, suddenly the ship jerked, Drake held onto the table, it was bolted to the floor and Kyra was strapped down so she wouldn't go anywhere,

"We're dropping altitude, hey DM you got this under control?" Drake questioned.

"I can't operate anymore till the beast is under control," DM explained.

"Damn it, alright, I'll be right back," Drake growled as he ran to the front to the cockpit.

"What the hell?" Drake growled, he moved JB out of the way, he sat down and got the ship under control, he aimed his missiles at the other ship and jetted out of there, into deeper space.

"What the hell did you do to my ship?" Drake grabbing JB by the collar,

"Look, the bastards came out of nowhere," JB seriously explained.

"Now, if you see another ship, do not, I mean do not hesitate with those missiles!" Drake bellowed. JB gave him a dirty look and nodded, Drake walked back to the med bay.

"How's she doing?" Drake gruffly asked,

"She's hanging in there, she's got a strong will, you aren't going to lose her Drake, I won't let that happen," DM having a memory bank of the person he had lost a while back. Drake growled knowing what DM had meant by that statement.

"You're good here right?" Drake asked,

"Actually, I need you to move her arm in the normal working condition so I can mend the bone back," DM explained. Drake nodded, he gripped Kyra's shoulder and popped her arm back in place.

"Goodnight DM," Drake walking away,

"Goodnight captain," DM fixing the rest of Kyra's wounds and mending the bones back. Drake went into his room and laid down on the bed, he stared at the ceiling, thinking how happy he was once. Drake got little sleep, dreaming of the woman he had lost to mercs. In the middle of the night Drake woke up sweating from the dream of the past, of the day he had lost Deria Martin. He wasn't able to go back to sleep then so he went to check on Kyra. Slowly his booted feet thumped down the hall to the med bay. He stood in the doorway and stared at Kyra.

"Couldn't sleep?" DM asked, Drake didn't acknowledge the question that was asked,

"How is she?" Drake noticing JB asleep in a chair,

"She doesn't appear to be sleeping well, she's been healed, but she is blind, the only way for her to be able to see again would be to get in touch with your uncle," DM explained. Drake knew what DM had meant by that, he shook his head,

"I don't owe this woman anything, why would I do that for her?" Drake growled as he made his way to Kyra.

"Come on Drake, you can't just let her go through life blind," DM stated, Drake gently touched Kyra's hair, thinking about the woman he couldn't save,

"Fine, you send the message to him," Drake bit out.

"Bruce," Kyra mumbled, Drake looked down at her,

"It's Drake, your dad is asleep in the corner, how you feeling?" Drake going to the side of the table and lifting the blanket that JB had thrown on her, he smirked at how well DM had ran the skin patch up system over her wounds, her leg looked like it had never had a visible mark on it, compared to the gash that was in it before it was smooth now.

"I feel weak and my body aches but I don't feel like I am dying anymore," Kyra explained in her hoarse voice.

"Tell me if you can feel this?" Drake running his fingers down the bottom of her foot, her foot jerked away,

"That tickles, so, I guess I am blind for the rest of my life huh?" Kyra croaked, Drake pulled the blanket away from her neck,

"Nice, DM did a great job on you, as for the blind thing, you don't have to be if you don't want to," Drake softly.

"What does that mean exactly?" Kyra confused, Drake's eyes glowed in the dark, a dark tinted green.

"My uncle can fix your eye sight and your eyes will be a bit sharper to an extent, but if you want to see in normal colors again you'll have to get contacts, its called a shine job," Drake seriously.

"So you dug up a doctor and paid him 20 menthol cools to have it done, huh?" Kyra smirked. Drake raised an eyebrow,

"Excuse me?" Drake confused,

"Never mind, its an inside joke, you don't know him so you wouldn't get it, how much will it cost me?" Kyra whispering because her voice was going out.

"My uncle owes me a favor, he'll do it for free," Drake strongly, he gently picked up her arm that had been broke,

"Can you move your fingers for me?" Drake looking at her hand, she groaned and moved her fingers slowly.

"Yeah, DM, you did a great job babe, there's no scarring, the bones are reset, even the ribs, the skin patching looks really good," Drake smirked,

"Thanks captain," DM replied, Kyra was confused,

"You are going to have to stay in bed for a while, to let the healing take place, I'm going to take a look at your ribs to make sure they are healing right," Drake strongly. Slowly he pulled the blanket down and gently ran his fingers over her ribs.

"Damn it, your fingers are cold, who is DM?" Kyra's voice still scratchy.

"My scanner, she does everything around in the med bay, DM this is Kyra, Kyra this is DM," Drake introducing them, Kyra looked at the big round ball that was attached to an arm like machine extending from the ceiling, the face plate around the ball moved like it was turning its head to the side.

"Hey, you know we lost you a couple times on the table, but Drake here breathed life back into you, you're a strong kid," DM explained, Drake heard a rumble in her chest,

"It's nice to meet ya DM, thank you both for saving my ass but I'm far from a kid, I do not like to be called a kid, so please pick a different nickname, can I get some water, my throat is all scratchy," Kyra croaked, Drake grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler, he came over and gently lifted her head and placed the open bottle to her cracked and bloodstained lips. Kyra drank half the bottle, Drake put the bottle down and put a pillow underneath her head.

"So DM, is that your girl's initials or something?" Kyra asked,

"Used to be," Drake growled,

"She break up with ya or something?" Kyra running her mouth, Drake turned and headed for the cabinet,

"I got her killed," Drake lowly, Kyra's mouth fell open a little,

"I'm sorry, I should have kept my mouth shut, it tends to run away with me, what's that?" Kyra looking at the needle in his hand,

"It's a sedative, it will allow you to sleep without nightmares plaguing you, in your condition you need uninterrupted sleep, sleep well Kyra," Drake putting the needle in her iv. Slowly her eyelids closed over her dull green eyes and she fell asleep. Drake covered her back up and gently kissed her forehead, he left the med bay and went to the pilot's chair.


End file.
